


An Oath

by DarligUlv



Series: Awful Stuff [2]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bondage, Cock Warming, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Skull Fucking, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarligUlv/pseuds/DarligUlv
Summary: It all started when he met Yuna who encouraged him to ignore his code and kill without honor. It was easier to blame her and not himself. If it weren't for her and her loose morals, he would have remained true to his uncle's teachings. But alas, he'd grown addicted to how easy it was to decimate the Mongolians without honor, without a code. Somewhere along the way though, he stopped. Stopped trying to save his uncle, stopped helping Lady Masako and the others. They wouldn't be able to accept him anyway. A corrupted man holds no place among samurai.So he found a home--previously abandoned, but he fixed it up and made it his own. He planned to live in solitude but then that Mongolian woman tried to sneak into his home to steal his supplies. So he had to teach her a lesson. Her and her children.
Relationships: Jin Sakai & Original Female Character(s), Jin Sakai/Other(s)
Series: Awful Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106399
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Content includes: Child abuse, violence, Mongolian hate
> 
> (I will always include what's in each chapter.)

It was the middle of the night when he heard it. The tell tale sound of a thief trying to break into his home. He heard the padding of feet against dirt, and the swishing of clothing. They hadn't set off the rudimentary alarm system of chimes and bells that he'd set up, so the thief was skilled to see degree. Not [i]that[/i] skilled because he could see their silhouette through the door. They weren't crouching or doing anything to conceal their presence. Jin studied the shadows of their forms. A female and two...Children, possibly? One was taller than the other, but still much smaller than the female. Were they displaced farmers chased off by Mongolians? No. Those savages didn't let their victims escape and Jin found it hard to believe that a woman and two children could escape the Mongolians. 

Jin watched the woman approach the door. He got up slowly, crouching and quickly hid under the floorboard grate that led to beneath the house. He heard the sliding door open, clouds of dust puffed into his face as the intruders placed above him. He heard them rummaging through his supplies, but he didn't move. He wanted to catch them by surprise. He'd lecture them a bit, then share his supplies. Maybe even offer them the opportunity to stay here with him. It got lonely sometimes...He'd appreciate the company. 

As he was contemplating the potential of having company, he heard something jarring and harsh and infuriatingly familiar. The Mongolian tongue reverberated through his home, filling him with blind white rage. 

A Mongolian? In his home! This wench dares to raid his home with her filthy mutts? Jin thrust open the grate, exploding through the opening in the floor, wielding his sword. His sudden arrival startled the woman and she screamed in terror and fell onto her backside. A boy no older than thirteen bursts in from another room, rushing at Jin with only a rusted knife. His form was sloppy and easy to break. Jin grabbed the boy's knife wielding arm, pulled him close, then kneed him in the stomach. The boy cried out and spittle flew from his mouth. He crumpled to the ground like a sack of yams. 

The woman recovered from her initial shock and charged toward Jin screaming like an animal. Her desire to protect her charge overtook her logic. Though her approach was swift, she was unarmed. Jin caught her by her neck and slammed her onto the ground. He kept his hand around her neck and began to squeeze. Not too tight, but enough so that her violent flailing began to slow and eventually she went limp. He made sure she was still breathing, then he hog tied her with rope. He turned to the boy who was still winded and on the ground. He hog tied the boy, as well, then after a moment of thought, he tore off the boy's shirt and tore it into three strips which he used to gag the two of them. 

"Weren't there three of you?" He murmured. The boy stared at him with wide, terrified eyes and shook his head vigorously. His pupils darted to and fro trying not to focus on one thing, but his fear and ignorance betrayed him. The boy's gaze kept washing over a large clay pot in the corner of the room. Jin grinned at the boy, who began to moan and cry behind his gag. 

"Shhhhh," Jin cooed. 

He slowly approached the pot, he kept his hand on his sword just in case but that third form he saw had been small. He looked into the pot where a tiny Mongolian girl no more than 6 years old sat huddled with her head down. She screamed as Jin reached down and pulled her out by her hair. Her tiny body struggle futilely as he held her up like a trophy. He stuffed the last strip of cloth in her mouth, gagging her too, but he didn't hog tie her. She wasn't a threat. She was too small to hurt him or even run away, not that she would. As soon as the girl saw the woman lying limp on the floor, her muffled screams became hoarse and louder. Jin dropped her and the girl flung herself onto of the woman. Though she was gagged, Jin recognized that the girl was saying "mother". 

Jin placed a heavy hand on the girl's shoulder, making her recoil. 

"Don't worry, she's not dead. Unlike you savages, I don't kill women and children. You have my word that I will [i]never[/i] kill you." They probably couldn't understand him. That was fine. The oath was more for him than them.

He was going to teach these creatures a lesson.


	2. The Hardships of a Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to teach a lesson properly, the oldest among the ignorant must learn first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Includes Violence, Child Abuse
> 
> Next chapter will have the "goodies".

The mother began to stir after about fifteen minutes. The daughter cried herself into a fitful sleep ten minutes earlier. She lay curled like a dead bug at her mother's side. The boy--Jin had him hung from the ceiling by the knot in the hogtie. He was suspended three feet above the ground, shirtless and squirming. Drool collected around the corners of his mouth behind the gag, and sticky spittle dripped on the ground. When the mother opened her eyes and saw her boy restrained in the air, she screamed behind her gag and tried to get to her feet. But Jin had bound her hands and feet earlier, to allow the little girl some comfort. All the mother could do was roll onto her stomach and flop like a drowning fish. 

Jin laughed and flipped her back over with his foot. The sudden movement woke the girl who began to cry immediately when she realized her nightmares were her reality. The fat tears that rolled down her chubby cheeks didn't move Jin to compassion. Instead a shock of pleasure startled him as it rushed from the pit of his stomach to his loins. He released a shuddering sigh that surprisingly silenced the mother. Her gaze which had been fixed on her boy, flitted to her distraught daughter, then to Jin, then...Lower. Jin followed her gaze down the length of his body, to his crotch which tented his pants. 

"Oh," he murmured. This was unexpected. But not unfavorable. 

The mother yelled through her gag something that sounded similar to Japanese for "stay away." She rolled onto her side and tried to form a barricade between him and her daughter. Jin chuckled at the attempt, then crouched, so that his crotch was eye level with the woman. 

"So you speak some Japanese, hm? That's good. That will make this lesson easier." He patted her cheek firmly. She flinched under his touch and another surge of roiling pleasure flooded his crotch. "Lesson one I speak, you do. Understand? See I said it simpler for you. You give no commands here. Understand?" He stood up quickly without receiving an answer. He pivoted to look at the boy. Like the mother, the boy's eyes were fixed on his crotch, growing wider and wider as Jin approached him. Behind him, the mother screamed for him to "stay away" again. Jin spun on his foot again and pulled the mother to her feet. He shoved her against the wall, then backhanded her across the face with a satisfying SMACK. The mother screamed again and tried to lift her arms to shield her face, but Jin gripped the ropes that bound her wrists. 

"You Mongolians are really something else! I even said it easier for you to understand, yet you still don't?" He slapped her again, open-faced this time. More tears began streaming down her face, as he continued to slap her. Each time she screamed or tried to say anything, he slapped her. Anytime he felt her trying to raise her arms, he slapped her. The girl ran over and grabbed his leg, trying to in vain to stop the battering of her mother. He didn't even have to shake her off, her efforts were so useless. Her slaps and grasping were like a mosquito bite. Behind him, the boy swung in his rope confines, grunting and snarling behind his gag. 

Jin continued to slap the mother until her legs gave out, and she slid to the floor in a sniffling heap. Sniffling, but silent. A bubble of red burst from her gag, splattering the floor with blood. Jin scrunched his eyebrows in concern and knelt in front of the mother. She cast her eyes down and trembled as he leaned in close to her. He placed his hands on her red, swollen cheeks and reached behind her head to undo the gag. As the gag fell, a stream of blood dribbled down her lips. Jin pulled his unsheathed tanto from his sash and held it close to her lips. The mother whimpered as more tears began to fall. 

"Open your mouth." 

The mother opened her mouth slowly and Jin whistled when he saw the state of her mouth. "The backhand must have cracked your tooth. I'm sorry, I really am. You didn't have many to begin with though, so you aren't really upset, are you? Now, hold still." Quickly, Jin shoved his thumb in the mother's mouth, holding it open as he stuck the tip of his blade underneath the cracked tooth. Her mouth squirmed and shivered around his hand, and a hoarse guttural scream forced it's way up her throat. With a flick of his wrist, Jin flicked the knife upward removing the tooth in one fluid movement. He removed his hands from the woman's mouth, ignoring her gurgled screaming as he stepped over her. He grabbed the little girl by her arm, and approached the door. 

"I'm going to get water, don't do anything stupid." He said cheerfully and dragged the struggling girl out after him. It was still very dark, but Jin knew his way around these grounds. They came to the water pump at the side of the house. A wooden cup sat beside it. Jin put the cup in the girl's hand and she held it beneath the spout. 

"Oh? You're a quick learner." Once again the tingling rush of pleasure stimulated him again, but he restrained himself. They returned to the house, and Jin poured the water into the mother's mouth. He demonstrated spiting which she did into the cup until her mouth was clear. Jin put the cup to the side and gagged the mother again. 

"Now then, what was I doing before? Oh yes." He turned to the boy suspended in the air and grinned nefariously. 

The mother whimpered but didn't say a thing.


	3. The Suffering of the Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the son must learn a lesson as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content includes: Rape, Bondage, Anal, Rope Play, Child Abuse, Forced Incest, Unrealistic Sex, Blindfolds

The ceiling beam that Jin had tied to the son's hogtie to creaked and released small puffs of dust as the boy squirmed. His dirt-smudged skin glistened with beads of sweat. He could see the boy's ribs as he strained against his confines. Jin placed a hand on the boy's side, laughing when he flinched, and ghosting his fingers over each rib. The boy snarled and whimpered behind the gag as Jin explored his nubile body, inspecting every crevice and curve. He dragged the pad of his thumb down the boy's chest. He brushed his pinky over each dark nipple. That's when the boy began to cry. Fat glistening tears rolled down his cheeks creating clean streaks that contrasted against his dirty skin. His sides heaved with emotion as he sobbed. Jin untied the gag, letting the soaking wet cloth fall to the ground. The boy looks surprised, then opened his mouth wide to scream, but before he could the mother said whispered something shakily. The boy's eyes widened, then glossed over a bit as if whatever his mother had said, shocked him so much that he rid himself of his emotions. 

"That won't do. If you're emotionless what lessons can you learn?" Jin murmured. With his tanto he swiftly cut the rope attached to the boy, dropping him to the ground with a thud. Jin cut the binding around the boy's feet, partially releasing him from the hogtie. The boy stared up at him, open-mouthed and fearful. He was a pitiful sight, kneeling before Jin, shirtless and with his face covered with tears and snot. 

Jin crouched in front of the boy and reached out to grab his chin when suddenly a glob of disgusting phlegm hit him square in the face. The boy who Jin thought was defeated, stared him down with cold dark eyes. He said something harsh and guttural and the mother gasped and began to shake and cry. Jin recognized what she was repeating hoarsely. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" She tried to wriggle in Jin's direction, but the girl, fearful of her mother's departure, latched onto the woman, impeding her goal. 

"Stay," Jin said coldly. He pointed his tanto at the woman menacingly. He turned to the boy and grabbed him by the hideous patch of hair on his head that most Mongolian males seemed to wear. The boy yelped and tried to raise his arms to grab Jin's wrist, but they were still bound. Jin dragged the boy kicking and screaming across the floor. He yanked the boy to his feet and held his bound hands above his head. He then reattached the hanging rope to the boy's hands so he was tethered in place with only his legs free. The boy kept flailing and kicking to prevent Jin from coming closer, but when he kicked out his legs, Jin caught them and began pulling off his trousers. 

"NOOOOO!" The mother screamed. 

"It seems I haven't been a very good teacher! You're still trying to give me orders. Don't worry. I have another lesson for you." He said all this without turning to even look at the woman. 

Jin finished pulling the boy's pants off and left them in a heap on the floor. The boy's struggling increased and Jin laughed as the boy's immature genitals flapped in the breeze from the force of his struggling. He grabbed the boy's pants and tied it around the boy's head like a hood, making sure there was adequate breathing room. 

Jin turned to the mother who was still whimpering. He pulled her to her feet then backward toward a low table which he pushed her on top of. The little girl followed, whimpering and crying but Jin ignored her. Not yet. Not yet. 

He undid the mother's binding and retied her hands and feet so that they were hanging over the edge and bound to the legs of the table. When he was finished, she was face-up on the table staring at him with wild, terrified eyes. He slid his tanto beneath the hem of her shirt and tore it from top to bottom, revealing her breasts bound in rags. He made quick work of the breast bindings and marveled at her large, heavy breasts and their dark brown splotchy areolas. He cut off her pants and her dirty loincloth, revealing a mass of dark black curls concealing an undoubtedly filthy pussy. Jin wrinkled his nose at the foul fishy smell emitting from her genitals. Despite her comely face and putrid loins, her body was quite nice. Mongolian women had bigger breasts than Japanese women, most likely due to the latter being modest. Her hips were also wider, most likely from bearing her two children. 

The mother trembled and whimpered as Jin looked her over. He dragged the butt of his knife across her skin, poking at whichever parts interested him the most. 

"I wasn't going to teach the lesson this way, you know? I didn't want to because I thought after the first lesson you and your spawn would be obedient. Well...She is," he rested a gentle hand on the top of the little girl's head. She looked up at him more confused than scared. "She is quite obedient. But the boy! And you! There's no excuse. I have to punish both of you. But, I know you tried your best to persuade him at first, so I'll do something kind for you." 

He began to lightly scratch the girl's scalp as he spoke to the mother. She couldn't understand him, but that was fine. Nothing he was saying was a lie, and he would keep his word, even if they didn't know it. The little girl continued to stare at him, perplexed by his behavior no doubt. 

"This little girl will not attend today's lesson," Jin pointed at the storage closet in the room, then pushed the girl toward it. She didn't seem to understand what he was saying, so he opened the door and gently pushed her inside. At best, she would only see their forms from behind the shoji. Pitiful whimpers filtered from beneath the door, but Jin ignored her.

With the little girl out of the room, Jin turned back to the boy and the mother. The boy was still struggling, albeit with less energy than before. His small penis looked shriveled in the cold, but that was going to change soon. From the mother's torn clothes, Jin cut two strips of cloth with which to blindfold the boy and the mother. He started with the mother first, making sure to tie it tightly around her head. When Jin approached him the boy tried to kick him again, and Jin rushed forward grabbing the boy's cock and balls tightly in one hand. The boy gasped, whimpered, then went ceased struggling. 

"Good boy." Jin chuckled.

He removed the makeshift hood and blindfolded the boy, then removed him from his tether to the ceiling beam. Grabbing the boy firmly around the shoulders he moved him forward toward his mother who could not see her son's approach from her position on the table. When the boy's knees knocked against the table, the mother whimpered and shook her head as if the movement could help her see something, anything. Jin's hands slid to the boy's hips, and he placed slight pressure so the boy could squat. When he did, his small cock was in line with his mother's reeking cunt. Jin pressed the boy forward until the tip of his cock brushed lightly against his mother's pubic hair. The boy went rigid, but Jin continued pushing him closer and closer until his flaccid cock came in contact with the soft flesh of the mother's cunt. The boy inhaled with a hiss, then shuddered as his immature cock began to harden--probably for the first time. The boy's breath began to come out in ragged puffs, his thighs trembled, and his hands grasped for something he didn't know he wanted. 

After a few seconds, the boy's cock assumed it's a full length, a little under 4 inches. Jin stepped back quietly, watch the boy cautiously but he was frozen in that position. Torn between the desire for pleasure and freedom. Quiet as can be, Jin retrieved a small pot of carrageenan that he'd found in this house. At first, he thought that the find was meant to mock him in his solitude, but it's come in handy. He returned to his place behind the boy who had inched closer than where Jin had left him. Now his erect cock pressed into the mass of pubic curls, and his mother was whimpering and squirming on the table. Both were stupidly unaware of their predicament. 

Jin opened the jar and scooped a bit of carrageenan onto the butt of his tanto, then began rubbing it slowly against the mother cunt. The mother released a sharp gurgling yelp which quickly dissolved into an involuntary moan. The boy jerked forward at the sound, and Jin quickly removed his tanto as the boy shoved into his mother's pussy. The mother screamed behind her gag at the sudden intrusion, but the boy was deaf to her screams. He pumped in and out of her shakily and almost maniacally. Thick drool dripped from his gagged mouth and onto his mother's stomach. His hands which were planted on either side of his mother found their way up her body to her breasts. She screamed and arched her back in pain when the boy grabbed her breasts and began to squeeze them. 

Jin stepped to the side and watched the depraved act, marveling at the boy's energy and savagery. Other than his mother and sister, what woman could this boy possibly be imagining that he was fucking right, now? Mongolians were truly something else! Willing to throw all logic and humanity to the wind all for brief pleasure! How revolting. And even when the body below him was screaming and whimpering so much, the boy kept going, fucking her wildly like an animal. Bodily juices and precum dripped down the mother's pussy and down the table onto the floor. The boy's huffing and puffing started to sounds like a pig squealing as he began reaching climax. 

Jin grabbed some more rope and slowly looped it around the boy's legs and the mother's leg's bound to the table. In the haze of rabid pleasure, the boy didn't notice that Jin had all but strapped him to his own mother. Jin got up, skirting around the table, so he could crouch behind the mother's head. He gently removed the blindfold, just as the boy went rigid then bucked forward as he came into his mother's pussy. The mother's eyes stretched open in horror as she saw that the one who was raping her so savagely, was her own son. The son was still blindfolded and collapsed onto his mother, resting his head just below her breasts. The mother began to sob, hot tears running from the corners of her eyes and down her face. Jin stood up, shot the mother a smile, then removed her son's blindfold. The son shot up, earning a sharp cry from his mother who he was still inside. When the mother and son's eyes met, they both let out horrified muffled cries. 

Jin waltzed around the table until he was directly behind the boy. He undid his pants and used one hand to push the boy back down onto his mother's chest forcefully. He scooped a bit of carrageenan onto his hard 6-inch cock, slathering it over the head, shaft, and balls. With the excess, he spread the boy's cheeks and wiped a glob onto the boy's tight, puckered asshole. Over the boy's head, Jin made eye contact with the mother and smiled. The mother shook her head vigorously, and began to whimper, "no, no, no." The boy gripped his mother tighter crying harder and unaware that the pain he was feeling was nothing like what was to come. 

In a swift, brutal thrust Jin forced the blunt head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle around the boy's hole. The boy went rigid and an animalistic wail burst forth from his mouth. As Jin thrusts into him, the boy was in turn forced to fuck his mother again. Cum, blood, and lube squelched from either hole but most notably from the boy's hole which was stretched wide around Jin's cock. Jin gripped the boy's hips using him as an anchor to slam back and forth into him. Below them, the mother was half sobbing and moaning, writhing in agony, nausea, and pleasure. The boy's hands returned to their handholds around her breasts, and Jin laughed maniacally. 

"Even in this state, you can only rely on your animal instincts! Damned creatures!" He yelled as he increased the pace. The boy's cries became louder and louder as Jin fucked him rougher and rougher. Pleasure all but enveloped him as he got closer to finishing. Jin's thrusts became less coordinated as the warmth of the boy's asshole brought him pleasure. Finally, with a great shout, he exploded into the boy shooting creamy white cum inside his red-rimmed asshole. An avalanche of cum trickled from between the boy's asshole and his cock. Jin braced his hands against the boy's ass cheeks and forcefully yanked himself out. 

The boy's legs gave out but with the way he was tied to his mother, he couldn't fall to the ground. Jin put his pants back on and walked around the table so he could survey the mother and son. He crouched beside them so that they could both see him. 

"I think that's enough for now, hm? Rest now." Then he walked to the storage until where he found the little girl had cried herself to sleep. He picked her up gently, ignoring the sharp exhale of her mother. He went to his tatami with the girl in his arms and laid down so that they were both facing the direction of the mother. Jin pulled the little girl close to his chest and closed his eyes. He fell asleep to the soft crying of the mother, and the whimpers of the boy.


End file.
